nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Celica (Fire Emblem)
Celica (real name Anthiese ) is one of the main characters of Fire Emblem Gaiden and Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. Actually Princess Anteze of Zofia, she was adopted by Mycen in order to save her from Dozer. She is also the childhood friend of Alm and was raised with him by Mycen before she was safekept by Nomah at the Novis Monastery. Profile Personality Celica is portrayed as caring and gentle towards her loved ones, but has emotional issues due to experiencing traumatic events and often tends to isolate herself. She believes in negotiating peace without fights and will put her life on the line to prove it, she also loves to read books. Fire Emblem Gaiden Base stats Growth Rates and Spell Levels Promotion stat gains Fire Emblem Awakening Base stats |def = 21|skill = 31|res = 25|inventory = Celica's Gale|skills = Magic +2|to = A|st = B}} Growth Rates and Stat Modifiers Classes |} Promotion stat gains |-|Archer = E }} |-|Cavalier = E }} |-|Cleric = E |class=Sage |hp=4 |str=1 |mag=4 |skill=3 |spd=3 |def=3 |res+=- |res=1 |move=1 |weaponlvl= E }} |-|Dark Mage = E }} |-|Wyvern Rider = E |class=Griffon Rider |hp=3 |str=2 |mag=0 |skill=4 |spd=4 |def=0 |res=3 |move=1 |weaponlvl=-- }} |-|Knight = E |class=Great Knight |hp=8 |str=3 |mag=0 |skill=2 |spd=3 |def=3 |res=1 |move=3 |weaponlvl= E, E }} |-|Mage = E |class=Dark Knight |hp=9 |str=4 |mag=1 |skill=3 |spd=1 |def=7 |res=2 |move=3 |weaponlvl= E }} |-|Mercenary = E |class=Bow Knight |hp=6 |str=3 |mag=0 |skill=2 |spd=3 |def=1 |res=2 |move=3 |weaponlvl= E }} |-|Myrmidon = E }} |-|Pegasus Knight = E |class=Dark Flier |hp=3 |str=1 |mag=4 |skill=1 |spd=2 |def=1 |res=3 |move=1 |weaponlvl= E }} |-|Tactician = |-|Thief = E |class=Trickster |hp=3 |str=1 |mag=4 |skill=4 |spd=3 |def=1 |res=5 |move=1 |weaponlvl= E }} |-|Troubadour = E |class=War Cleric |hp=8 |str=5 |mag=2 |skill=2 |spd=1 |def=5 |res=1 |move+=- |move=1 |weaponlvl= E }} Skills Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia Base stats |-|Prologue = |HP=15 |str=4 |skill=5 |spd=4 |luck=8 |def=2 |res=7 |move=4 |sw=y |inventory= Golden Dagger }} |-|Chapter 1 = Growth Rates and Max stats Chapter 2 - The Pilgrimage |-|Growth Rates = |-|Max Stats = Spells Promotion stat gains Fire Emblem Heroes Description Caring Princess ::The princess of Zofia; trained as a priestess. Caring toward others, and dislikes fighting. Bears the Brand on her right hand. Appears in Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. Base stats Max stats Growth points Skills Weapons Specials Passives Fire Emblem Warriors Base stats Other Appearances Fire Emblem Cipher Super Smash Bros. Gallery Trivia *Celica is ambidextrous, as she is seen to hold her sword in both her right and left hand. *Celica is the only female Lord character in the Fire Emblem series to not feature the color blue either in her hair or her clothes. *''Celica'' is derived from the Latin word coelica, meaning "heavenly" or "celestial". *Her real name, Anthiese, is ostensibly derived from ancient Greek word "ἄνθος" (ánthos) which means “flower”. *Celica's last name, Lima, is simply an anagram of "Mila", which means "file", as in the tool, in Latin. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem characters Category:Amiibo characters Category:Fire Emblem Heroes characters Category:Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia characters Category:Princesses Category:Royal characters Category:Females Category:Fire Emblem: Awakening SpotPass Characters Category:Fire Emblem Warriors characters Category:Characters in Fire Emblem Gaiden